It's Just A Mistletoe
by KiBoy
Summary: Brittany and Lucas were fierce rivals since the day they meet, but can a single event reveal their true feelings for each other? Don't read this... it's terrible.


**It's just a mistletoe...**

Dave was taking Alvin, Simon, Theodore and their friend Lucas shopping. But it wasn't ordinary shopping. It was shopping for Christmas presents. They already went through some of the shops, but didn't find anything interesting.

"Okay kids, I have to get a present for Claire. We will meet here, in two hours... Alvin, don't do anything stupid." Lucas started grinning at his friend.

"It goes for you too, Lucas. I know how much trouble you two can do together." His smile faded as Alvin and his brothers started laughing.

"No fair..." Lucas mumbled under his nose, loud enough to be heard by Alvin and his brothers, but not by Dave.

"Let's go, we have to get our presents!" Theodore exclaimed cheerfully. They parted ways as everyone went in a different direction.

* * *

After fifty minutes, Lucas had already got most of the presents. A wristwatch for Dave ( nothing expensive though ), A cooking book with most famous dishes in the world for Theodore, another book, this time about quantum physics ( how Simon can read this stuff? ) and heck, he even got a pair of earrings for Claire. He wasn't done yet though, since he still needed to get presents for chipettes. _Jeanette and Eleanor shouldn't be too much of a problem... but Brittany...what I can give her? We are fierce rivals, after all._ His thoughts we're interrupted by something.

"_You don't want to be her rival, don't you_?" A voice in his head said. _God, I hate when this happens!_

"_Afraid of the truth, aren't you_?" _What truth? _What did that voice mean?

"_You know you like her._" Lucas almost flinched. _OF COURSE I DON'T! WHY DO YOU THINK WE ARE ENEMIES?_

"_Because you are afraid of your own feelings for her._" _What kind of feelings? I feel nothing like that about her! _But deep inside his heart, he knew that voice was correct. He certainly felt something for that pink clad chipette... but was it love? He had doubts. _Probably just a small crush..._

Lucas was so deep in though he didn't notice he walked to the part of the mall full of fashion stores. Still fighting with that inner voice, he knew he had no chance to win.

"_Of course you can't. I'm your conscience._" _Fine, maybe I feel something for Brittany, but how can I know if she feels the same? What if she will not take me serious? What if she will start laughing about my feelings?_

"_How can I know? I'm a part of you. If you really want to know, why don't you ask her? You have an excellent opportunity now._" He slowly digested these words. _What excellent opportunity are you talking about?_ He received no answer. Curious, he finally started looking at his surroundings. _Man, when I got there?_

Lucas twitched a little as he saw Brittany and her sisters going inside one of the shops. _You could warn me!_

"_I did._" _Wait... that was that opportunity you we're talking about!_

"_Yes. Now go talk to her!_" The voice commanded.

* * *

Brittany and her sisters we're shopping today. She still had to find presents for her sisters... and maybe Simon and Theodore. _Alvin and Lucas will never get a present from me. They are both assholes... even though Lucas can be cute when we aren't arguing... _She quickly dispatched that thought.

"_Hey Brittany._" Brittany heard someone calling her name. It wasn't Jeanette or Eleanor, neither anybody in the shop. _Guess I must be hearing things..._

"_Yes, you are._" That voice again sounded in her head. _Argh, what do you want?_

"_Just talk... about certain somebody._" _And who is that certain somebody? Jeanette? Eleanor?_

"_Nope, but you have feelings for him too._" _I don't have feelings for Lucas! Never, ever forever! _Her heart started beating a little faster than normal and her breath was a little more nervous to contradict her words.

"_How could you know I meant him if you don't have feelings for him?_" She could swear the voice laughed at her reaction. _Nope, I don't have feelings for him. Why do you think we are fighting so much?_

"_Maybe you are afraid to tell him your true feelings. Maybe you both are._" Brittany never though about that. What if behind their constant bickering was... affection for each other?

"_You need to tell him..._" Brittany barely resisted the urge to laugh. _You can't be serious! He will suffocate laughing at me! I will be so embarrassed I won't leave home ever again!_

"_Think about it. What if he feels the same about you? And even if he laughs, it will mean he isn't and never was good enough for you._" The voice had a point. _I can't lose anything right? And I can gain so much... Okay, I will tell him... someday!_

"_You can do it now. Just look outside._" _What?_ Brittany did what she heard. She almost gasped when she saw Lucas outside of the shop, sitting on a window still, his back facing her. _When he got here? Was he spying on me? _She heard no response. _Fine!_ Feeling a burst of confidence, she headed for the lone chipmunk.

* * *

Lucas sat on the window, trying to find correct words to describe his feelings, but nothing came to his mind. _I need a little help over here!_

"_Nope. That's something you need to do yourself. Just tell her how you feel!_" Suddenly, he felt a burst of courage. _You are right! I can do this! I will do this! NOW!_

"_Go bad boy!_" The encouraging voice was enough. He stood up... and almost fell off the window when he saw her standing behind him.

"Brittany? How long have you been here?" As quickly as it did before, he lost all his courage and began sweating. _There it goes... I can't do it..._

"I was going to ask you the same. Are you spying on me or something?" The pink clad chipette asked, but she wasn't angry. _Strange..._

"I-i-i was j-just p-passing by..." He barely resisted the urge to facepalm. _Why the hell I'm stuttering now?! _His heart starting beating like a hammer and sweat formed on his face. His conscience was completely silent.

"Why are you so nervous?" Brittany asked, concerned. He was never acting like this around her.

"ME? Nervous? Never!" He tried to regain his cool attitude but had a problem doing so. Well... that 'problem' was a beautiful chipette standing right in front of her. _Wait, wait, wait! You don't call your biggest rival beautiful! Even if may like her..._

"Oh really?" She smiled back at him, in a teasing way. He blushes slightly. Luckily she didn't notice. _I hope she won't tease me now... _As on purpose, she began walking in his direction, which only made his blush worsen, his heart speed up and make his discomfort grow. She was few inches away from him. _Ahh! Why does Brittany have to always act like this!_

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted before he could bite his tongue.

"Hey, you can't order me!" She put her paws on her hips as she yelled angrily at him.

"You have no right to tease me!" He screamed back at her and they turned their backs to each other. _I'm out of here! _He jumped down from the window and started running, just to get away from her.

He ran for about ten minutes without looking where he was going. _Why is she ALWAYS like this? Why does she hate me so much!? _Tears started running down his cheeks. _Fine, I will hate her in return!_ He came to abrupt stop when he bumped into something.

"Watch where are you... Lucas? Why are you crying?" It was Alvin. _I don't care anymore._

"It's... nothing. Hey, can you tell Dave I won't be going back with you guys? I have to visit one place before I'll be back home." He started running again.

"Wait Lucas!"

* * *

Alvin couldn't understand what happened to his best friend. He never saw him crying. He was too 'cool' for that. _Just like me, so what happened now? It must've been something serious to make him act like this. I just hope he won't do something stupid._ Just then, he noticed Brittany running in his direction.

"Hey Alvin, you saw Lucas? That asshole..." Alvin immediately felt something boiling inside him.

"I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY WITH YOURSELF!" She backed away, scared.

"What did I do now?" She regained her usual attitute after a second. _God I hate her so much!_

"How can I know? Lucas was so busy crying he had no time to tell me!" She looked surprised.

"What? Don't tell me it's not your fault!" If she wasn't a girl he would hit her by now, but he tried his best to remain calm. There was a short silence between them.

"Which way did he went?" He folded his arms and didn't answer.

"Why should I tell you?" She chuckled with disapproval.

"Maybe I want to apologize?" Alvin started laughing. _Now that's funny stuff!_

"Don't count on my help. Do it yourself." He left her standing there.

"Oh fine! I'll find him myself!" She screamed before running in the direction Lucas went a few minutes ago.

* * *

Lucas ran out of the mall and found himself in a park. He always came here when he had a problem. He was heartbroken for the first time in his life. _Why her? Why I lo... like her?! WHY IT HAD TO BE HER!_

"_Ever heard the saying 'love is blind'? " _The annoying voice came back. _Go away!_

"_Nope. You still have something to do, and I won't go away until you finish it._" Lucas chuckled._ Looks like __you will stay in my head for a while... _Now, it was his mind's turn to chuckle.

"_I don't think so._" _I will never tell her, so you might as well leave now!_

"_Want to bet? It won't be even one hour before you tell her." Very funny. What are the stakes?_

"_If I win, there is a high probability that Brittany will be your girlfriend..._"Lucas choked on air._ What? NEVER! Not after what she had done!_

"_If you lose and you WON'T TELL HER... she will tease you forever. Your choice._" The voice had a point. Brittany can be cruel if she wants to.

"_Bet?_" _Should I, or shouldn't I? _Anger and sadness was replaced with confusion. This decision could have a serious effect on his future life. _Okay... I know what I have to do..._

* * *

Brittany was worried. Seriously worried... about Lucas. _Why did he act that way earlier? He really looked hurt... _Brittany was looking for him for over an hour, but she found no traces of him. She leaned against a wall of a nearby shop.

"He's such a jerk..." She whispered to himself, not expecting to hear a response.

"Fine, I am a jerk, but you aren't that perfect yourself." She jumped up, startled. Lucas was standing right next to her. She noticed his cheeks we're damp.

"Alvin didn't lie. You we're crying? Why?" His face showed a bit of fear.

"Brittany, you are the most annoying, bitchy, idiotic fashion diva I ever met." He felt pain on his left cheek, one second after Brittany hit her.

"Say it again and you are dead!" She yelled right at his face, but the pink clad chipette never expected his next words.

"We are both hot headed and short tempered. We have a lot in common, don't you think? Maybe that's why... I... began to have feelings for you." Her heart started beating like a drum. _What... did he just say?_

"Could... you repeat?" _If this is a dream I don't want to wake up... _However, he smirked.

"Look above us." She slowly raised her head, noticing something she didn't expect.

"It's just a... mistletoe?!" He quickly crashed his lips into his, not waiting for her answer. Brittany was in heaven. _I want this to last forever..._

"How did you like it?" He said as they pulled out half minute later. She moaned in disppointment.

"This is the best day of my life!" She screamed as she pulled him into another kiss. _Just like mine. _He though as they continued...

* * *

**How did you like it? This is my first story though, so don't expect perfection!**

**It features my OC, Lucas the Chipmunk, which will be one of the main characters in a story I'm writing, so wait patiently!**

**Please read, and if you will review, I'll be in heaven!**

**Literally...**

**See ya!**


End file.
